Caught up
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: When Sam gets caught up in an investigation and is put in danger, who will be there to help her? This is an SP fic as always. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Caught up

Chapter 1

**This fic is set shortly after Sam came to Sunhill, but Phil was never married to Cindy.**

"Right, come in and sit down." Jack meadows stood by the white board which had a number of photos stuck to it.

"Thank you. Now, as you know… there have been problems with the night club on Canley Street. It is suspected that it is being used to deal."

Jack now turned his attention to the photos on the board.

"This is Nicholas Hayfield, and this is his brother Tom Hayfield." He pointed to the first two photos from the left. "They are joint owners of the club. Rob Hayfield is their cousin, he works there, but is not thought to be a threat, and we don't think he's involved with the drugs, but Tom and Nicholas have previous convictions of drugs, violence and theft, so please be aware."

The officers looked confused.

"But sir isn't the club on Barton Street's patch?"

"Yes Phil, but since their houses are on our patch, the investigation's ours."

"Oh lucky us."

"OK, DI Nixon and DS Hunter you'll be going undercover, I don't want too many officers in there to start with."

"Gov."

"I want you to keep an eye on the regulars and the other members of staff, see if you can earn Rob's trust, maybe he knows something, I want you to report daily and if there's any sign of trouble get out of there."

"When do we start?" Samantha Nixon spoke for the first time and she was no more enthusiastic than Phil Hunter.

"Tomorrow night, you'll come to work as usual tomorrow and that gives us time to get any more information before you go in."

"Gov."

"DC Webb and Sergeant Ackland, you meet up with them each day to collect any information." Mickey and June nodded their heads. "Right everyone else carries on with the investigation here at the station. I may need other officers to go in later on."

"So Sam, looks like I'm stuck working with you."

"Well you don't even need to talk to me, then everyone's happy, and if you have to call me by my first name, it's Samantha."

"Fine, whatever."

As everyone was leaving briefing, Sam and Phil couldn't help thinking that this operation wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

**Thanks for reading, please review, I wasn't sure how to start this one off, will ud soon.**

**Luv Sam xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Caught up

Chapter 2

"Right, are you two ready to go in?"

"Yes Gov." Sam and Phil replied in unison.

"Good, now remember, don't talk about the operation anywhere near any members of staff."

"Ok." Sam was the one to reply.

An hour later, Sam and Phil were both in the club, drinking separately. Phil was at the bar, flirting with one of the barmaids, Sam was sitting at a table on her own.

A couple of minutes later, Sam spotted a face she recognised from one of the photos. She was expecting him to walk over to the bar, and into the back room. Instead he walked towards her and stood beside her table.

"You alone?"

"Erm yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"I'm Rob. Hayfield." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi." She shook his hand. "Samantha Nixon." She instantly regretted using her own name.

"I haven't seen you here before."

"You a regular then?" she decided to play it innocent.

"You could say that. My cousins own the place."

"Oh, right."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just not something I was expecting you to say."

"Alright, let me get you another drink."

"Oh, thank you."

"Same again?"

"Please."

"Back in a minute."

"Thank you." He smiled, before walking over to the bar.

A couple of minutes later, Rob returned with two drinks and set them down on the table before sitting down himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught up

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, Sam hadn't found out anything that would suggest he knew about the drug dealing, or that he was part of it. She decided that she would go back to the station in the morning and have another check to see what his cousins have been involved in, and run Rob's name through the system.

"I think I'd better be going."

"Ok, are you coming in tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe." She lied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

As she walked out of the club, she heard someone behind her.

"Sam."

"Phil, I told you it's Samantha! What do you want?"

"Did you find anything out?"

"No, and you know we can't talk about it here."

"Let's go somewhere else then."

"Just leave it until work tomorrow."

"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow then."

As he walked away Sam wondered why he had always been so horrible to her.

**Sorry it's so short, but will ud soon. Please review. Luv Sam xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Caught up

Chapter 4

Sam was at her desk, going through some files on the computer, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, can we talk now?"

"Phil, we're going through all of this in briefing."

"I want to know what was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"You. You were flirting with him."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were, it was obvious."

"Oh, so what? You were flirting with that barmaid, who by the way has no relevance to the case."

"She's a member of staff."

"Run her name through the system then."

"I did." A smug grin appeared on his face. "She's got previous for possession with intent to supply."

"Fine you have your reasons, but so do I, so please just drop it."

"You could blow the whole operation!"

"So could you!"

"Is there a problem here?" Jack Meadows appeared at the door.

"No Gov, no problem." Sam glared at Phil as he left the room.

"If you're having trouble with him, I can put someone else on the case."

"No Gov, that's not necessary, it's fine."

"Well keep me updated."

"Gov."

After her shift had ended, Sam headed downstairs, only to be pulled to one side.

"Phil! What are you doing?"

"You didn't tell them about Rob."

"They didn't ask, and they don't need to know."

"It could interfere with the investigation. What do you mean they don't need to know?"

"It's not interfering at the moment so therefore no one needs to know."

"You wouldn't have told them anyway."

"Maybe I wouldn't have."

"And why would that be I wonder?"

"Because he trusts me."

"You only met him yesterday."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means you can't trust him, you don't know what he's like."

"And you do? I'm finding out what he's like, just drop it Phil! I'll see you tonight." She snatched her arm away from him and walked over to her car, got in and drove away, leaving Phil worried, although he would never admit it.

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review and I will try to ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Caught up

Chapter 5

That night at the club, Sam sat with Rob again, and Phil sat with a friend he had asked to come.

"So Rob, what do you do? Do you work here with your cousins?"

"Yes, only sometimes though. I meddle in a few different things."

"Oh? Like what?" Sam was curious and starting to doubt him.

"Oh, you know. Boring stuff really." He seemed edgy and Sam started to feel uncomfortable.

"So, you didn't answer my question last night."

"What question?"

"How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Oh, I just moved here recently."

"Oh yeah? So what do you do?" her mobile rang and she was glad she was able to avoid answering the question.

She answered her phone and after a few minutes hung up and turned to Rob.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go, my friend needs some help." She put the phone back in her bag and zipped it up.

"Ok, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, here?"

"Yeah, about half 7?"

"Ok." She stood up and left the club, when she passed Phil, she completely ignored him apart from discreetly dropping a note in his lap, and after all, she didn't want to give anything away about the investigation.

Phil wasn't really talking to any of the staff that night. His friend was asking him questions all night. They started talking about the investigation and before long, the alcohol had started talking.

"So this other officer you're working with. Who is she?"

"Oh, Samantha Nixon, my boss. She's acting DI at the station."

"So what's she like then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get on? Do you like her?"

"No. She can be really stuck up and she's extremely stubborn and won't listen to a word I say."

"Is that because everything you say is complete rubbish?"

"Oi, that's true, but what about everything else?"

"Well where is she?"

"She's over there with Rob." He tried to make it sound like he couldn't care less and nodded his head in their direction.

"She doesn't seem that bad."

"No, well she hasn't told anyone she's been flirting with him."

"Is that a problem?" his tone was accusatory.

"Yes! No! It could interfere with the investigation."

He didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrows as Sam walked past and dropped a piece of paper in his lap. Phil didn't look up to avoid suspicion and when she had left and Rob had disappeared into the back, he took the note and read it, then made to get up and leave.

'Something's not right here. Need to talk to you outside. Samantha'

"Phil what's wrong?"

"I can't discuss it yet, but she's got some information for the case." He whispered so nobody else was able to hear.

"See you then."

"Yeah bye." Phil rushed from the club and saw Sam round the corner.

"Hey what is it?"

"I think Rob is involved."

"Why? The DCI said he wasn't involved, he's got no previous…"

"When I asked him what he does, he dodged the question and wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Ok, we'll go to the DCI tomorrow, just don't get too involved."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't get stressy! I was only saying!"

"Well don't!" they were shouting at each other.

"I just thought…"

"I can think for myself!" A taxi pulled up and Sam got in.

"Samantha!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!" with that, she drove away.

**What do you think? Review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Caught up

Chapter 6

Phil parked outside the station the next morning and instantly spotted Sam standing by the doors. He walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I've checked the records, and it seems that Rob has a source of income, so we're back to square one."

"Ok, so he's not in on it?"

"It doesn't seem like he is, the job was the only reasonable doubt I had."

"Well I still don't like him. I still think something's not right."

"Oh will you shut up?!" she began to walk in the direction Phil had come from.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

"I'm going home. The DCI gave me the rest of the day off."

"You're just going to walk away after what we talked about?"

"Yes! I'll see you tonight."

"Samantha!" she carried on walking. "Samantha!" he gave up when he received no reply and walked into the station.

**Sorry it's so short, but it will start to get more exciting now, so review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Caught up

Chapter 7

That evening, Phil arrived at the club early to see if he could get any more information. He stood outside and noticed two men standing by the back entrance of the building. He walked closer, keeping in the shadows so he wasn't seen. The men were talking.

"I'm telling you she's a copper."

"So what am I supposed to do?" the second voice he recognised as Rob Hayfield.

"Deal with it. Teach her a lesson."

"Ok, she should be arriving soon."

"Well just don't give anything away too soon."

"I won't."

Phil's blood ran cold. He knew they were probably talking about Samantha, but didn't know what they were going to do. He stood outside and waited for about 10 minutes. Then he saw her getting out of a taxi. He pulled her to one side.

"Hey!"

"Samantha! Listen to me, they know you're a copper."

"Stop it!"

"Stop struggling!" his voice was forceful and he shoved her against the wall.

"Ow! Get off of me!" she pulled out of his grasp and started to walk away.

"I don't want you getting involved with him." He grabbed her wrist harshly.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" he released her. "Just stay out of it."

"Fine! But this isn't going to end well."

"Well that's my problem isn't it?" she walked into the pub without a second glance at Phil.

For the rest of the night Phil sat at the bar, and glanced up every so often to see what was going on, until it was nearly closing time. It was now 2:30 and Rob was at the bar talking to Tom Hayfield. Phil strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying. He heard bits of the conversation. Things like: 'She's going to get what's coming to her' and 'she'll regret ever stepping foot in here.'

Before he knew it, everyone was beginning to leave and he couldn't see his boss anywhere, so he drained his glass and left. He got outside and couldn't see her there either, so decided to call her. He reached inside his coat pocket to find that his phone wasn't there. He went back into the club remembering he had put it on the bar, and froze when he got through the door. Samantha was having trouble sitting upright. He saw Rob smash her head on the table and throw her across the bench. He started pulling at her clothes and Phil snapped. She may have told him to keep out of it, but she would most likely kill him if he did nothing.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" he shouted at Rob and he just stood upright, scowled at him, and walked into the back of the club.

Phil ran over to the unconscious figure. He lifted her chin and checked her breathing and pulse. Her breathing was irregular, and her pulse was strong. He reached across the table an picked up a small glass bottle and put it inside his jacket. He pulled her up slightly by her neck and opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated.

"Samantha!" he said. "Samantha! Can you hear me?!" She still wasn't responding and when he got no reply, he picked her up and carried her outside, grabbing his phone on the way. He called a taxi and when it arrived, the driver looked anxious.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Just a bit too much to drink." He lied. The driver still had doubts, but said nothing. Phil gave him his address and the engine started.

For the whole of the journey, Phil thought of what might have happened. The most likely scenario was that Rob spiked her drink, he looked at the bottle he had picked up it was liquid gold. He thought for a second, liquid gold could cause unconsciousness when mixed with alcohol. He looked at his boss. She was still out cold, and she had blood trickling down the side of her face.

They pulled up outside Phil's house and he lifted her out of the cab and stumbled towards the door. Once he was through the door, he knew that the worst was to come as he looked at the stairs.

He managed to carry her limp form up the stairs and into his bedroom without dropping her or bashing into anything. She was really small and didn't weigh much at all. He laid her gently on the bed and put the lamp on the bedside cabinet on so that if she woke up it wasn't too dark. He knew of course that the chances of her waking up before morning were slim, judging by the amount of liquid missing from the bottle.

He lay on the bed beside her and looked at the cut on her head, it had pieces of glass in it. He knew he couldn't do anything about it now, but he made a mental note to sort it out first thing in the morning. He rested his head on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. I finally got to the exciting part. What will happen when Sam wakes up? One way to find out. Review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Caught up

Chapter 8

Sam woke with a headache and when she tried to sit up, she felt a searing pain shoot through her head. She lay back down and tried to remember the events of the previous night. She had her eyes shut tight to block out the pain.

When she opened her eyes she sat up again and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her house and didn't know where she was, and was confused as to how she got there. She turned and saw Phil sleeping next to her. She looked down at herself and saw that her clothes were ripped and torn. Her breathing quickened and became shallow, Phil shot up into a sitting position.

"Are you ok?"

"Get away from me! What happened?" She jumped up, but her legs were weak and gave way and she fell against the wardrobe with a loud thud.

"Samantha!" he bounded over the bed to help her up.

"Get away from me!" She used the bedside cabinet to help her get up and she leant against the front of the wardrobe.

"Shh, Samantha…" he whispered.

"Please don't… please…" she sobbed and she flinched when he touched her arm.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped back and held out his hand, she stared at it with fear in her eyes. "Trust me." She hesitated and closed her eyes tightly before reaching out and putting her hand in his. "There we go. Now come away from the wardrobe." She stepped away and was wobbly, but Phil caught her before she fell.

He sat her down on the bed just before her legs buckled again.

"What happened?" her voice was shaky.

"It's ok."

"Did you-?… Did we-?…" her eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"No… nothing happened. I'll explain everything, but first we need to get that cleaned up." He pointed to the cut on the side of her head. She put her hand up and looked at the blood that came from her head and gasped.

"What-?"

"Come on." He supported her as they made their way downstairs and Phil helped her to sit at the kitchen table.

He filled a bowl with warm water, got a cloth and the first aid kit, and sat down opposite her. He got out a pair of tweezers from the first aid box.

"Hold still."

"Ok." Sam felt awkward around him. He carefully removed the pieces of glass from the cut and put the tweezers away. He then dipped the cloth in the warm water and pressed it to the cut lightly and wiped the dried blood from her face.

"Ok." Phil mumbled to himself. He picked up an antiseptic wipe. "This is going to sting." He placed his hand on the right side of her face to stop her from moving too much and their eyes locked for a second before he moved his gaze to the slash in her head on the left side and he dabbed the cut with the antiseptic wipe. She winced with pain.

"Ahh."

"Sorry."

Once the cut was clean, Phil dabbed it dry with another clean cloth, and put a dressing on it.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Caught up

Chapter 9

Phil made two cups of coffee and sat down at the table, passing one to his boss across the table.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Sam had calmed down a little and tried not to make her voice sound cold.

"I brought you here last night."

"Well I gathered that." She replied sarcastically. Phil sighed.

"Rob spiked your drink, smashed your head on the table. You were unconscious when I found you." He looked down at his cup.

"Oh my God! Did he-?" she couldn't get the words out.

"No, but he tried to."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Liquid gold isn't called the date rape drug for nothing. I don't generally joke about things like this."

"Oh my God." Worry was etched on her face until Phil spoke.

"Right." He drained the contents of his cup and put it on the sideboard. "Hurry up, I'm going to take you home to get a few things and bring you back here."

"Why?"

"You're going to stay here for a few days."

"Why can't I stay at home?"

"You need to be with someone so you'll stay with me."

"I'm fine."

"The amount of this you've consumed could cause some nasty side effects." He held up the bottle of liquid gold. "And I am not going to be held accountable because you were too stubborn."

"Fine. Whatever." Sam stood up and Phil followed her through the door.

**Thanks for reading. Might be a while until I ud because I'm working on some other fics at the moment, but please review because it makes me happy. Luv Sam xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Caught up

Chapter 10

When they arrived at Sam's house, Phil watched as she packed a couple of bags and he then helped her carry them downstairs.

"Mum what's going on?" Abi walked through the front door.

"Are you Abi?"

"Yes. Why? What's going on? Where is she going?"

"She's going to stay with me for a few days."

"What? Why? She doesn't even like you. She looks awful."

"She was attacked last night when we were undercover."

"So?"

"She can't be left alone."

"She wouldn't be alone. She'd be with me."

"She needs to be with someone who knows what to do if anything happens, and someone who can stay with her all the time. You can come with her if you want."

"I can't I have school, but I don't want her getting upset. Mum wouldn't you rather stay with Grandma?"

"I need to be able to get to the station and she wouldn't know what to do if something did happen."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Phil loaded her bags into his car while Sam said goodbye to her daughter.

"Get in." he opened the door for her and went round to the driver's side and got in himself. The journey back to Phil's house was silent and there was an awkwardness between them.

Phil pulled up on his drive and they carried the bags inside. Suddenly Sam groaned and clutched her side and doubled over with pain.

"Go and sit in the kitchen." She did as he told her and he followed moments later. He knelt in front of her and took in her appearance.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?! No!"

"Take it off." This time Phil said it a bit more forcefully and Sam started to unbutton her blouse. Once all the buttons were undone, Phil moved the material aside to find that she had bruising over her chest and stomach.

He ran his hands over her body and she gasped at his touch.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." He checked for broken ribs. He tried to focus, but every so often his eyes strayed to her breasts.

"This looks bad."

"I realise that I never thanked you for helping me."

"I was just doing my job you don't need to thank me. You go upstairs and I'll bring your bags up and you can change. I'll also get you a towel so you can have a shower."

"Thank you."

**I'm going to leave that there for now, but please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Caught up

Chapter 11

That evening Phil cooked spaghetti bolognaise and him and Sam sat down and ate together.

"This is nice."

"You sound surprised."

"You don't seem the type to cook."

"Well I'm not. This is the only thing I can cook and be sure that it won't kill you." Sam smiled at him briefly.

"I'm not actually very hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed." She put her plate on the kitchen top.

"Hold on. Let me change that dressing first."

Phil washed his hands and got the first aid box out again and sat down opposite her. He took off the old dressing, washed the cut with warm water and antiseptic wipes and put on a new dressing.

"I've set up the spare bedroom for you, so you don't need to worry about anything."

"Oh… thanks." Sam smiled unconvincingly and as she walked up to bed, she wondered why he was being like this. He wasn't being particularly nice, but he wasn't being horrible or rude. Still not nice, but polite.

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short, but I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Caught up

Chapter 12

The next morning, Sam opened her eyes and saw a mug of steaming coffee on the bedside cabinet, on top of a stainless steel coaster. She looked around the room, not quite knowing what to expect, only to find that everything else was exactly as she had left it.

She got dressed and carried the mug downstairs and into the kitchen where she found a note on the table.

_Gone out_

_Won't be long_

_Phil_

She read the note and let out a sigh. She sat down at the table, staring mindlessly at the wall, occasionally taking a sip of her coffee. She didn't even notice the door slam shut and was startled when Phil came into the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know." She said blankly. "A while. Thanks for the coffee."

"Have you had anything to eat?" he put a few carrier bags on the floor.

"No I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat something. I'll put some toast on." Sam stayed silent while he put the bread in the toaster. When it popped up he buttered it and put it on a plate in front of her. He unpacked the bags as she ate her breakfast.

He took a long rectangular box from a small prescription bag.

"I got some cream for your cuts and bruises and it'll stop the swelling. We'll do that later."

"There's no need you know. I can look after myself."

"If hadn't been here you wouldn't have had any breakfast." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You just can't leave it can you?" she pushed her plate into the middle of the table, pushed her chair back and walked upstairs.

"No… come on… Samantha… I didn't mean it like that." She didn't look back at him.

Phil left her to cool off for a while and then went upstairs to talk to her and to apologise. He knocked on the door and waited. When he got no answer he knocked a second time. He was puzzled when he still got no response so opened the door and was surprised to see her lying on the bed apparently sleeping. He knelt beside the bed; her head was turned towards him and he swept the hair from her face and smiled to himself. She began to stir and he quickly moved his hand away. She shot up and gasped.

"What the hell-?"

"Sorry. I came to apologise and I got no answer when I knocked so I thought I'd better check."

"Oh ok."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you."

"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you're just trying to help, but I'm just not used to it."

"Well I made you some lunch. You didn't have much for breakfast."

"Ok, I'll come down now."

**I'll leave it there but there might be a gap in time in the next chapter. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Caught up

Chapter 13

That evening, Phil drove Sam home so she could pick up a few more bits and make sure Abi was alright and had enough food. After checking her daughter was coping ok, Phil drove Sam back to his house.

When they arrived Phil told her to sit in the lounge and he went to put the kettle on. A few minutes later, he walked into the hallway with two cups of coffee to find Sam was leaning against the door frame.

"Samantha?"

"Phil… I… I feel… funny." She put her hand to her head and her voice was shaky and weak. Phil walked past, put the mugs on the table and went back to where she was standing.

"Sit down." He supported her and she fainted and fell against him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Samantha? Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" she looked around and realised she was lying on Phil's sofa. "Phil?"

"Lay back down." He supported her head and gently lowered her back down onto the sofa. "I think I'll get that cream."

Phil got the cream from the kitchen cupboard and sat by the sofa. He squeezed the tube and cream squirted out on to his hand. She winced as he rubbed it into the cuts and bruises on her chest and stomach. He pulled her shirt back down over her body and helped her to sit up. He replaced the lid and put the tube back in the box.

"You fainted. It was just a mild side effect of the drugs."

"Ok." Sam was still dazed. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long. A few minutes." He handed her a mug of coffee which she put on the coffee table.

"Thanks." She felt awkward around him. She had since she'd been staying with him, but even more so now.

Phil stood up.

"I'll leave you to it for a while."

"No Phil…" She grabbed his arm as he moved to walk away. He turned to face her. "I know you hate me, and you didn't have to do this, but I am grateful, and I do appreciate everything you've done for me. I just wanted you to know that." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him while he stood shocked. "So… thank you." She pulled away from him.

"Samantha I don't… I don't… hate you." He sighed.

"No?" he voice was cold and sharp. "I know what they say about me… I know what you say about me." She was tearful and sounded upset.

"I…who told you… I never said…?"

"People talk Phil. The least you can do is admit it."

"I didn't know… I…"

"Obviously not." She blinked back tears. "I think I'd like to go home now."

"No. Samantha… I… please…" but she had already walked away.

**It doesn't look too good for them right now, but if you review I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Caught up

Chapter 14

Phil ran into the hallway when he heard footsteps. Sam put her bags down on the floor.

"Please don't leave."

"I think it would be best."

"Please stay."

"Don't worry… I'll get a cab from the end of the road."

"No, you don't need to do that."

"Are you going to take me home?"

"No."

"Then if you don't mind moving?"

"No."

"Move!" she shouted at him.

"No!" he shouted louder. "I don't hate you!"

"Just move!"

"I think I love you!"

"Now you've got that off your chest… are you going to move out my way?" she moved to get past and he moved to block her. "Please move!" tears were threatening to overspill. She tried again to get past but Phil still blocked her way. "Please move."

Phil grabbed her arms to stop her.

"No! Just listen to me!" she struggled against him and he shook her. "Just listen to me!" she burst into tears and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"No. Please just let me go home."

"I can't. Not now."

"Please." She begged, still crying.

"Why don't we talk about this? Yeah?" she shook her head as he walked her through to lounge. They sat on the sofa and Phil sat at one end and Sam curled up at the other. "What's this about then? I told you I thought I loved you and you flipped." Sam burst into fresh tears. "What's wrong?" he reached for her hand and she jerked away.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Nothing." She wiped her streaked face.

"What is it?"

"It's just that… every person that's said they loved me has hurt me and I can't go through it again."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He tried but failed to lighten the mood.

"Glenn. Abi's father, the first and if I'm honest the only person I've ever really loved. I found out he was lying to me. He umm… murdered a kid. I was already pregnant and I couldn't have him around her."

"Ok. Go on."

"My parents… they abandoned me when I refused to have an abortion. I only recently got back into contact with them and I still can't look them in the eye. There have been other men in my life that hurt me. Tried to control me and there was one that hit me. I couldn't stay with any of them."

"Oh… I… I didn't know."

"No one does. I've never spoken about it before. Any of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's hardly your fault is it? I find it really hard to learn to trust people. I don't know who I can trust."

"You can trust me."

He leant in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Phil… I…"

"It's just a kiss. It won't go any further unless you want it to." He leaned closer again and they kissed softly. She felt safe with him, she felt as though she could trust him. She felt as if he didn't want anything from her. He had to admit it felt right…and she was a good kisser.

He slipped his hands round the back of her neck and she did the same. He could feel her chewing his bottom lip gently. He went to undo the top button of her shirt when she stopped him.

"Phil you said it wouldn't go any further."

"You want it to. I know you do."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can, not yet."

"Ok."

"It's just that until tonight we hated each other, we were at each other's throats all the time and now our tongues down each others throats. It's just moving too quickly."

"I would never hurt you."

"That's the thing. I need to find that out myself."

"One thing I will never forget is a few days ago, the look on your face, when you woke up here. The fear in your eyes when you thought I was going to hurt you… that I was capable of that… that I could ever hurt you."

"I just… you hated me so much… I didn't know if I could trust you."

"I know. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was awful to you."

"It's ok."

"No… I err… I am sorry. I didn't know how hard you'd had it."

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know. I just wanted to be treated the same as everyone else. It's why I take my job so seriously. And I know this won't change anything when we're back at work, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Of course it's going to change things."

"No it won't."

"When people get to know you, they'll understand."

"No. You understand. I don't want anyone talking about my private life; they talk about me enough as it is."

"Sam… antha, I…"

"I think you can call me Sam now." She sensed he was uncomfortable. "You think I can't hear you, when you Debbie and others are talking. I can hear you I just choose to ignore it."

"They don't know you. You're not the person they think you are. You're not the person I thought you were. And now I know you better… I see you're an amazing woman."

"Phil you don't know me that well."

"I know you better than I did." He tilted his head. "Sam… and it's too late now anyway. I've already fallen for you. I just need to know if there's a chance with you."

"Yes of course there is. I just want to take it slow, I want it to become serious, but I need to take it steady."

"I completely understand. Just kiss me."

Sam closed the gap between them and Phil ran his fingers through her hair.

"So… will you stay?"

"Yeah. I need to unpack."

"Ok." Sam kissed him lightly on the cheek and carried her bags upstairs, leaving Phil bewildered. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was going to prove to her how he felt about her.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Caught up

Chapter 15

The next day, Sam and Phil agreed that Sam could go back to work as long as she stayed with him for a few more days, just to make sure there were no more side effects of the drugs.

They arrived in their own cars and Sam went to sit in her office before the morning briefing. She sat up straight as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Phil entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Oh it's you."

"You don't sound too pleased to see me." He laughed.

"No it's not that. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Ok, well briefing's about to start and I want you to take it easy for a while."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm _your_ boss." She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"I know. Just promise me."

"Ok I promise. I still don't want anyone knowing what happened."

"I won't tell anyone. I said I would never hurt you. Remember?"

"Thanks Phil."

In briefing, it was decided that Sam was leading a case at the station and a number of CID officers were also on that case, most of them working at the station as well.

Half way through the day, Sam printed off photos of more suspects and pinned them on the board.

"Who does she think she is? She's barely been here 5 minutes and she acts like she owns the place." Debbie turned to Phil and Terry.

"Well she is our boss Debbie."

"Phil what is wrong with you? You hate her and now you're sticking up for her."

"I'm just saying."

"Well I'm just saying… she's a cold hard faced bitch. It's like she doesn't have feelings." Sam had finished pinning the photos up and she turned and walked into her office quickly.

"You can't just say that. She could have heard you."

"She was meant to."

"What do you care anyway?" Terry joined in.

"I don't. I just…"

"Well stop complaining then. You hate her as well." Debbie was so spiteful; Phil couldn't remember why they were friends.

He picked up a document that needed signing and went over to Sam's office, knocked on the door and waited until she answered.

"Yes." Phil came in, closed the door, and walked straight round her desk, knelt down and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know they would say that."

"It's ok it's not your fault. Thanks for trying to defend me, but I'm fine… really."

"I shouldn't have let it happen. I do care you know."

"I know, but I am fine. I've told you. I need my space Phil. It's been hard for me with everyone here; it's going to be hard for me now."

"I'll always be here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own right now." She took the paper and signed it, then handed it back to Phil.

"Ok." He pulled Sam closer and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later."

"Ok."

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Caught up

Chapter 16

"Debbie can I have a word please?" Sam appeared at her office door. Debbie walked silently into Sam's office and shut the door.

"What?" she said bluntly.

"Have you got that statement for me?"

"No not yet."

"Why not?"

"I haven't had time."

"Well can I have it by the end of the day please?"

"Gov." she replied confusedly.

"Thank you." Debbie left and as she closed the door she cast a bewildered look in Phil's direction.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think the DI's trying to be nice."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"It's just strange. I mean who is she trying fool?"

"Maybe she is just trying to be nice. You don't know what she could have been through."

"Stop sticking up for her! I don't know what's gotten in to you today."

"Just leave it yeah?"

"I've got to do this statement for dragon lady over there."

"Well have fun."

"Shut up Phil."

"Gov…" Phil entered Sam's office a couple of hours later. "We've got a confession from Mr Whinks."

"Great. Thanks Phil I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Just something Debbie was saying earlier. Nothing really."

"Ok." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll see you in a minute."

Sam came out of her office and thanked the team for their hard work and began to clear the whiteboard.

"God this statement's taken me forever."

"Don't you ever stop complaining?"

"Not when I'm in the same room as her." She emphasised the last word.

"Debbie!" Phil snapped.

"What? She doesn't show any feelings, it's hard to know she has any."

"Debbie!"

"What?! It's true!"

"Yes. Because you're always right aren't you Debbie?" Sam continued what she was doing and didn't turn to face her.

"Oh please!"

"If you don't like it you can always leave." She turned and walked into her office.

"Debbie! Why did you have to go and say that?!"

"It's not my fault she hates me!"

"She's probably had a hard time and you can't blame her for that."

"Oh shut it Phil! Go and see her if you're that bothered." Phil got up and walked round the desk. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see her like you suggested. To see if she's alright."

He continued until he reached Sam's office. He knocked on the door and entered knowing that she wouldn't answer anyway. He looked around confused then as he approached the desk, he saw something.

A body lying on the floor motionless.

**Hey sorry about the ending, hoped you liked it anyway. Will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Caught up

Chapter 17

**I am sorry for the last chapter again. But you'll find out what happens now.**

Phil ran to Sam's lifeless body on the floor, slipped a hand round the back of her neck and lifted her slightly. He lifted her face to his cheek. She was breathing. He checked for a pulse, it was weak.

"Sam can you hear me?" he was surprised at how calm he sounded. "Sam! Please answer me! Sam!" he started to panic when he got no response.

Mickey came to the door and didn't bother to knock as it was already open.

"Phil what happened?"

"I need you to get an ambulance!" he turned his back to Mickey who was frozen to the spot. "Sam can you hear me? Wake up! Wake up!" Debbie heard the shouting and came to the door.

"What's going on?"

"I need an ambulance."

"She's faking it."

"Debbie I need you to ring an ambulance!"

"She's doing it for the attention…she wants the sympathy. That's all."

Phil could hear her breathing getting shallow. He laid her down on the floor and started to undo her blouse.

"Phil what are you doing? She'll go mad."

"Believe me she'll kill me if a don't." he finished undoing her blouse and moved the material so he could see her chest and stomach.

"God what happened?" Mickey gasped.

"She was attacked the other night." He placed his hands on her stomach and pressed gently. It was swollen badly. "Did you ring an ambulance?"

"Yes a minute ago."

"Ok."

Debbie was speechless to begin with and couldn't believe it.

"If she was attacked why didn't she say something? Why didn't she report it? And why is she at work?"

"She reported it to a different station." He replied shortly. "She tried to hide it because she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want the sympathy. She just wanted to do her job."

"I didn't know."

"Obviously not."

"Phil the paramedics are here." Mickey reappeared at the door. "Through here!" he shouted.

The paramedics came through and pulled Phil away from her.

"What's her name?" a young female asked.

"Sam… Samantha Nixon." He stuttered.

"Samantha can you hear me?" she shone a torch in her eyes and signalled for the stretcher. With the help of two male paramedics she was lifted onto the stretcher and secured.

Sam was wheeled from the station where a crowd had gathered outside to see what was going on.

"Phil what's happened?" Jack stepped out of an unmarked car.

"Sa… erm… DI Nixon collapsed."

"Ok send someone down to the hospital and…"

"Actually Gov…" he interrupted. "I'd like to go with her to the hospital."

"I thought she hated you."

"She'll understand."

"Well if you really want to… I'll send someone down later."

"Ok Gov." Phil got in the ambulance beside Sam and once the door was closed, he took hold of her hand and whispered soothingly to her, mostly to convince himself. "Shh… you're going to be ok. You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be alright. and once the door was closed, he took hold of her hand and whispered soothingly to her, mostly to convince himself. "Shh… you're going to be ok. You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be alright. You're strong you'll make it through this."

When they reached the hospital she was still unconscious as they wheeled her away to run tests, leaving Phil pacing the room too nervous to sit down, tears forming in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading you know what to do now. Press that little blue button and review. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Caught up

Chapter 18

About an hour later a nurse came out to see him.

"Mr Hunter?"

"Yes? Is she ok?"

"Calm down Mr Hunter. She is stable but still in a critical condition. The next few hours are crucial."

"Can I see her?" he was aware that his voice was shaking.

"Yes, but don't expect her to regain consciousness tonight."

Phil nodded and silently walked through to the room the nurse pointed out and hesitated before going in. He held down the handle and pushed the door open. Nothing had prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

He saw Sam's frail body lying motionless in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to a bunch of beeping machines and to a drip. He sat down and let the tears stream down his face. He stared at her and took comfort in the fact that he could see her chest clearly rising and falling. He took hold of her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

He talked to her for hours, not sure if she could hear him, but not caring. He told her about everybody's reaction and how they were all worried about her and how he had to tell everyone what had happened and about her attack.

The nurses had been in and out checking on her and the machines and they had advised him to go home and rest. She would not wake up that night. Phil however, had opted to stay just in case anything happened.

"Please Sam. You've got to wake up. I need you to wake up. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I will be from now on… if you'll let me… if you want me to be." He thought he felt her hand move, but when he looked up, he saw she was still unconscious. He sighed thinking it must be because he was tired.

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"Please wake up. I need you. I love you." He closed his eyes and heard a faint voice.

"Do you?" he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not so he opened his eyes to find Sam with her eyes fluttering while adjusting to the light.

**That's a bit better now so**** please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Caught up

Chapter 19

"Sam?" Phil shot up and hit the button beside her bed. "Nurse?"

"Oh my!" the nurse ran in, obviously in a state of shock. "Erm… Right I'll get the doctor."

"Phil I need to know."

"It's going to be alright now. You're going to be ok." The tears sprung to his eyes again and he was unable to stop them from falling.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me."

"God I wish you hadn't heard that. Of course I meant it. I was so worried when I saw you on the floor. It felt like my world was falling down on me and the most precious thing in my life was going to be taken from me."

"You're crying."

"I can't help it."

"Don't worry, it's really sweet." She put her hand on the side of his face and pulled him down and brushed her lips against his, letting the kiss linger.

"Are we going to tell people about us?"

"Phil… I don't want anyone to know. Not yet."

"Ok babe. I'm just glad you're ok."

"You're a big softie really aren't you?"

"Oi! Less of the big."

"Ahh." Sam giggled.

"I was really scared I was going to loose you."

"Right Samantha, how are you feeling?" the doctor came into the room.

"Ok, I have a really bad headache." She laughed.

"That's not surprising, I hear you've had an eventful couple of days."

"I suppose you could say that."

"We weren't expecting you to regain consciousness tonight and I'll get you something for your head, we can also take a look at that cut."

"No it's fine now."  
"Mr Hunter has said he cleaned it up but you refused to have it seen to, so he said he'd rather I wait until you wake up."

"Thank you, but he was right, I don't want anything done I don't like hospitals."

"Ok well you can have these tablets and I'll be back in a while to check on you." He handed Phil a pack of pain killers.

The doctor left the room and Sam swallowed the tablets with some water.

"I really thought you were going to…" he couldn't bring himself to say 'die'. "I thought I would loose you."

"Full of surprises me." She smiled as tears continued to roll down his face.

"I know. I saw a different side to you after you were attacked. You were so vulnerable and weak. I just wanted to hold you tight and take all the pain away. I wasn't there to stop it and I don't know what I would have done if anything else had happened."

"Phil it's fine."

"I love you."

"I know." She bit her lip and turned away. She turned back to him. "I love you too."

"We're going to be ok."

"I know."

**Hey thanks for reading, ****I know you all wanted Phil to say yes so I hope it did it justice. Will ud soon, if I get some reviews and the more I get the quicker I'll ud. Luv Sam xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Caught up

Chapter 20

After a few days, and many arguments, they decided that Sam could once again return to work as long as Sam stayed in the station despite Phil's protests. Sam walked through the CID double doors alone so as to not arouse any suspicion. Phil was already inside and looked like he was working. She walked into her office, without speaking or even looking at anyone around her.

After about 10 minutes, there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." she assumed it would be Phil checking up on her. That was why she was so surprised to see Debbie standing in her doorway.

"Gov, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is it about a case?" she signalled for her to enter.

"Not really Gov."

"Oh?"

"It's about what happened."

"Well I can tell you you have no idea what happened."

"I want to apologise, for before. I didn't know what had happened."

"I don't want your pity."

"I'm not… I'm just sorry. I know I was out of order and…"

"Debbie stop." She sighed. "I don't want sympathy or apologies because you feel sorry for me. I just want to do my job and if you meant that apology, then I would appreciate it if you did some work and not laugh at me behind my back."

"I don't…"

"I know you do, and what hurts is that you can't say it to my face and you lie through your teeth about it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Of course you meant to, you hate me, and I don't expect this to change that but what I do expect is a little respect and common decency to slag me off away from here."

"Gov."

"Anything else?" Sam was close to tears now and had to talk quietly for fear tears might escape.

"No Gov." Debbie didn't get it, she'd never seen the DI reduced to tears or looking so vulnerable. "Is there someone I can get for you to talk to? Jack or Gina?"

"No." she sobbed slightly. "Just send DS Hunter in on your way out will you?"

"Gov." with that she left the room, still shocked and walked over to Phil. "DI Wants to see you."

Phil immediately got up and walked over to the office, he didn't bother knocking; instead, he walked straight in and shut the door behind him. He engulfed her in a hug as she cried against him.

"I think maybe it's too soon for you to be back at work."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just letting her get to me too easily."

"No, Sam, come on, I just want to look after you."

"I know, but you can't help it. It's Debbie, not something you can protect me from."

"But she can't get away with upsetting you like this."

"Just leave it, please Phil?"

"I'll leave it for now, but I'm going to say something if it gets worse."

"It's just Debbie, she didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry, come here." he lifted her chin and kissed her softly, waiting to see if she'd respond to him. She did and deepened the kiss slightly and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, unaware that they were being watched.

**Hey thanks for reading. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Caught up

Chapter 21

Debbie held her fist in the air, inches away from the door, deciding whether or not to knock. She pulled her hand away and walked back into CID with a smirk playing on her lips.

"What's gotten into you?" Terry laughed.

"Nothing."

"What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You're smiling." Debbie just laughed and followed Phil out of CID.

"Phil."

"Huh? Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Erm… Sure, what's up?"

"Not here." She pulled him into an interview room.

"What's this about?"

"What's going on with you and the DI?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you two together."

"Yeah, she's my boss, we're bound to talk at some point." He laughed.

"I saw you kissing her!" Phil stayed silent. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"No."

"Then what was that?"

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"I'll just go and ask her then."

"No, leave her alone."

"Why should I?"

"Don't you think she's been through enough already?"

"Look at you acting all caring." She retorted as she walked out of the door and back towards Sam's office. Phil grabbed her arm.

"Debbie no, you can't mention anything, she's already upset." He hissed.

"Don't worry I'll catch her later when you're not here." She sneered.

"If you do I swear I will…"

"You'll do nothing." She cut him off. "You know how Jack frowns upon office relationships. How's he going to react when he finds out she's been sleeping with her Sergeant?"

Phil didn't bother arguing and released her. It was well known in CID that Debbie had Jack wrapped around her little finger, and he knew she wasn't one to make empty threats.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gov, have you got a minute?"

"Sure. Have you got some information for me?"

"You could say that."

"Ok, go on then."

"You and Phil."

"What about us?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're sleeping with him."

"Excuse me?" it was fair to say that she was a little more than taken aback.

"So how long has it been going on for?"

"Look, I don't know what you think you know, but I'm not sleeping with him."

"That's not what Phil tells me."

"What's he said?"

"Oh the usual. He was boasting about how he could get anyone he wanted into bed."

"He said what?"

"Yeah, that you're another one of his conquests apparently."

"He said that?"

"Yep." Sam slumped down in her office chair.

"I'll leave you to it then Gov." as soon as Debbie had shut the door, Sam let the tears roll slowly down her cheeks. How could she let him use her like that?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What did you say to her?"

"Don't worry, she got the message."

"What did you say?" He said more sternly this time.

"Nothing she didn't need to hear."

"You idiot!" he turned and stormed from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

He walked up to her office and knocked on the door. When he got no reply he entered anyway, to find that it was empty. He cursed under his breath before running from the station. He drove home as fast as the speed limits would allow him. He parked up on the drive and ran to his front door, fumbling with the keys, praying she was there. He finally opened the door and upon walking into the hallway, saw a heap of bags.

"Sam?" she walked down the stairs and added another bag to the pile. "Sam…"

"You used me." She sounded like a vulnerable child.

"No."

"What would you call it then?"

"Whatever you think it's not true."

"Well it doesn't matter now."

"Please don't leave, we've been through all this already, we agreed you'd stay here."

"You agreed to keep things quiet. Instead I find that you've been 'bragging' about sleeping with me. Not only that, but we haven't actually slept together."

"I didn't say anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"So I'm not another one of your 'conquests' then?" she said sarcastically

"No, of course you're not. Don't listen to anything Debbie says."

"So you do know what I'm talking about?"

"No." he said quickly. "You know what I mean."

"All of this, being nice and looking after me, was that all to get me into bed?"

"What?"

"Debbie said you were boasting about being able to get anyone into bed. Were you both having a good laugh behind my back?"

"Sam babe, listen to me. I wasn't using you, and I never said anything to Debbie. She got it into her head that we were sleeping together and I tried to put her straight, but she was having none of it. Come on, put the bags down and I'll get us a drink."

"Ok." She didn't feel strong enough to argue at the moment.

Sam went and sat down in the lounge and Phil came in with two glasses of wine and handed one to her.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Phil can you promise me that you haven't lied to me?"

"I promise you." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just getting over emotional."

"It's ok. It's just when Debbie said she'd seen us kissing, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to worry you or anything."

"I just wish you'd told me."

"It was just Debbie being Debbie."

"I know, I just guess I half believed her. I still haven't got used to this side of you yet." She laughed.

"You'd better start getting used to it now then." He smirked as he leant over to kiss her softly. She deepened the kiss slightly and reached for the top button of his shirt before he stopped her. "Are you sure about this? If you're not ready it's fine."

"No. I am ready." She kissed him softly as she went to undo his shirt again, this time he didn't stop her. Once his shirt was discarded, he pulled her top over her head and resumed kissing her, moving down her jaw line to her neck, she moved her head to the side and moaned deeply as he bit her neck softly. She pulled his head back up so she could reciprocate the kiss and he slowly rolled them over so that she was on top.

Sam pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"You're letting me take control?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. It's just that all the men I've been with just wanted to control me."

"I'm not like that Sam. I want you to enjoy it as well." She smiled as she continued to kiss him. Maybe he really was different, maybe he had changed. "Hey let's go upstairs." He whispered. Sam nodded as he pulled her up and towards the up the stairs, quickly reaching his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

**I really don't think I need to continue for you to know what's going on behind the door, you can use your imaginations because this chapter's a bit long already. Review? Sam xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Caught up

Chapter 22

Phil woke up the next morning to find Sam still asleep beside him. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her closer to him and kissed her neck lightly.

"Leave me alone." She moaned.

"Obviously not a morning person then?" he laughed.

"No."

"I bet I could change that." He whispered, running his hand up her thigh.

"Not until after 8 o'clock you can't." she smirked. Phil looked at the clock.

"But it's quarter to anyway." He moaned.

"Well it won't be a problem then will it?"

"Come on Sam." He whined. "I can't wait that long."

"Well you'll have to."

"Fine." He turned over and pretended to sulk, until he saw the red digits flash 8:00. He turned over again and pulled her onto her back, rubbing her thigh and sucking her neck.

"I said after 8."

"Technically it's gone 8." He smirked.

"Fair point." She pulled his head up and kissed him softly. She pulled away sat up as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Stay." He whined.

"I have work."

"But it's my day off."

"Alright, don't rub it in."

"Call in sick."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Then you could spend the whole day with me." He smirked.

"I shouldn't." she paused, Phil was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Oh ok then." She sighed. "But only this once." She added upon seeing his grin.

He handed her the phone and continued kissing her neck as she spoke to Jack.

"Yeah, I think it's just a 24 hour thing." She put on her best bunged up voice.

"Well go back to bed and make sure you get lots of rest, I want you in first thing tomorrow."

"Ok Gov, will do." She hung up and put the phone back on the cabinet.

"You're really bad at faking."

"I'm not, you were distracting me."

"No I wasn't." He laughed. "Well did he believe you?"

"Yeah I think so. He told me to go back to bed."

"Well we can't disobey our boss now can we?" he smirked.

"He also said I had to get lots of rest." She smirked back.

"Well a little gentle exercise won't hurt."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

"My thoughts exactly." He leant down to kiss her as they disappeared under the duvet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Debbie, come in." he said, holding the door open for her. "What's up?"

"It's DI Nixon."

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but there's something I think you ought to know."

"Go on."

"She's been sleeping with DS Hunter."

"That's rubbish."

"No it's not, Phil told me."

"They hate each other."

"It seems not."

"Debbie, I know you don't like Sam, but try something a little more believable next time."

"I'm not lying. They're together. Where are they now?"

"It's Phil's day off and Sam called in ill this morning."

"Well there you go."

"Go, now. And if this goes any further I will have to take further action."

"Gov." Inside Debbie was seething. She hated not getting her own way, but this time she was determined to get it.

**Review? Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
